


His Perfect Little Home

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Abused Deceit | Janus Sanders, Angst, Drugged Character, If I missed anything tell me, Janus needs a hug, M/M, bad ending?, blood mention, human!AU, mentally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus loved his room. There may not be much to it, but he adored it! His Shining Sunshine had given it to him afterall.
Kudos: 42





	His Perfect Little Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh venty for me. So yeah here you go. I’m sorry-

Janus absolutely adored his little room. All the walls, the floor, and the ceiling were the same shade of grey. He had stared hours upon hours at these fascinating grey walls. He didn’t know what the fascination was, maybe at one point he tried to convince himself of something... By now he couldn’t quite remember what? Maybe it had been a form of keeping his mind clear..

He was sitting on his little mattress on the floor. It was pushed up against the wall. There was a clear lack of furniture and items in this room. The mattress even had tears and blood stains all over it. Years upon years of ‘ ~~loving~~ ’ took place on this mattress.

Janus could have sworn at one point the mattress had been undamaged... just as he could have sworn his life had once been _normal_.

Full of kisses and secrets..

But like said, all those thoughts had been brushed away with time. So many years of fear and pain.. _Eventually, he had grown to love his life_.

The ‘ ~~love~~ ’ of his life took very good care of him. He told Janus what was best. For instance, he fed him the perfect amounts, gave him baths, lots of cuddles, and provided clothing.

Chains seemed to compliment his horribly bruised and scarred skin just perfectly.

Janus tried with all his might to think of something, anything, but he couldn’t even remember all the pain that first was brought upon him. 

The _lovely_ scars, the being torn apart from his kind boyfriend and family.

None of that mattered now. He was so very happy in his perfect little home. He hadn’t quite seen any of the other rooms yet.. His sunshine promised Janus one day he’d be free to roam.

However, right now he was much too _weak_ and _defenseless_ for that. His Sunshine had him completely convinced.

It would take a miracle for him to get better.

He still had hope

For now he’d continue to laugh to himself as he floated away from reality.

Higher and higher he would go with each passing hour. The medicine to make him all better must have been working.

~~_ Finally _ ~~

Janus laid down on the thin mattress. All he had was an old sheet to cover his freezing form. The room was just so very cold. His world seemed to only spin at this point...

He heard the door open. That must have been his beautiful, Sunshine.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have the energy to greet him with a smile like he usually did. In fact, he didn’t have the energy to do much of anything, besides listen to the pitter patter of his Love’s feet as he drew closer.

One thing went through Janus’s mind in this very moment.  
  


~~_** Help  ** _ ~~


End file.
